


Wind Through The Reeds

by ArianaStryder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaStryder/pseuds/ArianaStryder
Summary: It has been years since I wrote creatively for its own sake. I'm trying to re-ignite that part of myself, so to kick things off, I'm sharing a poem I wrote back in 2005. It was a reflection on the depression I was going through at the time. Thank you for reading!
Kudos: 2





	Wind Through The Reeds

Wind Through The Reeds

A sigh is a drop of blood from the heart  
dripping into a pure soul and stealing its innocence.  
A single breath can change the winds;  
one tear can turn the tides  
or overflow that great river of sadness,  
ever rushing, ever flowing.  
My heart’s blood falls in the desert,  
a desert consumed by the salt of dried lamentation.  
To sigh is to weep without tears;  
to bleed is to die without burial.  
But when all the crying and bleeding is finished  
and all the sighs gather into one—   
a single breath to chill the world—  
a single shriek will rouse an army  
and one lone tear will fill an ocean.  
That single breath will say more than words could ever express  
and all the suffering,  
all the blood and cries and wailing will be no more—  
transformed into a gentle breeze,  
a gust of wind through the reeds.


End file.
